What I Know Now
by D Willims
Summary: Various drabbles/one-shots about the Kakashi x Iruka pairing. Formerly just for the 2007 Christmas Fest.
1. Something Like Tradition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Kakashi, Iruka**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka**  
****Rating:** K**  
****Summary:** Iruka has attachment issues to his students were.**  
Prompt:** "Presents" from Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 472**  
**

* * *

**Something Like Tradition**

When Hinata was five, in her first year at the Academy, she'd cried to herself after class every day for the two weeks leading up to Christmas break. It was the first real crisis Iruka had dealt with as a teacher. And, so, Iruka had sat with her after class day after day—talking to her, comforting her, keeping her company until someone from the Hyuuga clan came to collect her.

Bit by bit, the whole story had eventually come out. Hinata's birthday was the twenty-seventh of December, and had been forgotten in the excitement and rush over Christmas and treaty celebrations. Even her clan had overlooked the day in its mourning and recognition of the third anniversary of the death of one of her uncle. Somehow the Academy sensei had attained permission to take the young heiress out to dinner and buy her a few presents, to make it up to her.

Kakashi had found this all out when he'd come home thirteen years later to find a mess of presents and his lover sitting in the middle of the living room. It turned out Iruka's heart was still breaking for that little girl who had felt so absolutely _alone_. That little girl was now turning nineteen, though, engaged and strong in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Kurenai.

"I'm being silly aren't I?" Iruka finished his story. He curled a lavender ribbon around his fingers. "She's grown, I mean, and not nearly as fragile anymore…"

And it was silly, at least a little bit; and Kakashi was fairly certain Iruka knew it. On the other hand, of course, it was as silly as, say, the jounin's instance they buy presents for his ninken and hang their stockings on the mantle with everyone else's. A practice which the chuunin had very patiently gone along with.

Moving to sit behind Iruka, Kakashi wrapped his long arms around his lover. "I think somewhere inside of her, there's a little part of Hinata that takes delight in knowing you remembered," he whispered.

"Really?" Iruka turned a little until he was facing Kakashi.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded solemnly. He remembered when he was younger that there was some childish part of him that had brightened every time Minato-sensei had ruffled his hair, even when he claimed to hate it. That was the part he saw in Hinata's eyes from time to time, when she saw Iruka.

Lone eyes twinkling mischievously, Kakashi rested his forehead against Iruka's. "Besides, it completely makes up for the fact that her father is an utter bastard."

"You…" Iruka choked out, apparently outraged. But he was also laughing, just a little, and Kakashi took that as a good sign. Warm fingers were sliding his mask down and chapped lips pressed against his, and Kakashi took that as an even better sign.


	2. Seeking Warmth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Iruka, Kakashi**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka**  
Rating:** K+**  
****Summary:** Iruka understands what Kakashi needs after a mission.**  
Prompt:** "Pajamas" for Christmas Fest**  
World Count:** 620**  
**

* * *

**Seeking Warmth**

At some point during the evening, Iruka must have nodded off waiting for Kakashi to come home, because he wok to his lover hovering over him and fumbling with a blanket. "Kakashi?" Iruka stood, shrugging off the offered blanket. Gingerly, he reached up to brush the few snowflakes out of the jounin's wild hair. "What time is it?"

"I dunno… late…" Kakashi mumbled, almost disoriented. Cold hands gripped at Iruka's hands, pulling them down from his hair. Long fingers slid up the chuunin's arm until the strong arms were able to curl around Iruka's shoulders. Kakashi pressed his face against his lover's neck.

Iruka stood still, letting Kakashi process for a moment. And, then, gently, Iruka brought his own arms up to wrap around Kakashi, holding him close. "Have you checked in with Hokage-sama, yet?" he asked quietly. He massaged his lover's shoulders gingerly as he backed down the hallway, towards the bathroom.

"Yeah… I, um… she cleared me… said I needed a shower… and bed rest…" it seemed almost difficult for the jounin to complete a thought.

Iruka frowned ever so slightly, trying not to fret over Kakashi too much. "Okay, okay," he was half talking to himself.

Carefully, Iruka eased Kakashi into the bathroom and helped him to sit on the counter. He gingerly started to strip Kakashi of his mission gear, checking for injuries as he went. "You get yourself cleaned up, alright? And I'll go find you some nice warm pajamas." Then, Iruka started running the water, just hot enough to warm Kakashi, and helped his lover into the shower.

Once he was sure that Kakashi wouldn't collapse, Iruka turned and head for the bedroom. He found what he was looking for after a few minutes of searching: the softest, warmest flannel pajamas in the house.

When he got back to the bathroom, Kakashi was already out of the shower. The jounin was wrapped in a thick towel and leaning back against the counter. Sluggishly, Kakashi turned towards Iruka.

Smiling, Iruka stepped up to his lover. He set the pajamas to the side and then gently started to help Kakashi dry off. Then, Iruka helped his lover into the pajamas, cautiously aware of the jounin's painfully slow movements. With that accomplished, Iruka gently pressed a kiss against Kakashi's lips.

Silently, Iruka then helped Kakashi back into the bedroom and into bed. He tucked his lover in and pressed another kiss against his lover's lips. "I'll let you get some rest," he murmured, starting to move away from the bed.

Kakashi's slim fingers—still too cold for comfort—caught Iruka's wrist, and the chuunin sat on the edge of the bed. "My mask…" Kakashi mumbled, words slurred. "Need my mask… can't… can't go to sleep without it…"

Somehow, Iruka thought he should have known that. Except that, he supposed, he was so used to the other man being around day and night that he no longer noticed if Kakashi was wearing the mask or not. "Yeah, okay. Shh…"

The jounin was starting to get distressed, though, fidgeting with the blankets and mumbling abut masks.

"Shh," Iruka murmured again. "I've got it, right here." He fished an extra mask out from the nightstand and gingerly pulling it on over Kakashi's face. "There, all better." The chuunin smoothed the blankets before moving to get up again; he needed to get tea for the jounin, or maybe some warm food.

"No." The fingers grasped Iruka's wrist again. "Stay… please… just stay…"

Nodding, Iruka crawled into bed next to his lover, pressing close. "Okay, I'm here. Just rest, please." He wrapped his arms tight around Kakashi, trying to warm the jounin a little. It wasn't long before Kakashi was sound asleep.


	3. Here to Stay

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Iruka, Kakashi**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka**  
Summary:** The dogs are as good as Kakashi's children.**  
Rating:** K+**  
Prompt:** "Home" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 627**  
**

* * *

**Here to Stay**

Iruka woke to a noise in the kitchen. The kind of noise that sounded like someone was trying desperately to be quiet, but was doing something inevitably noisy. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. But Buro, the largest of the ninken, was curled up on Kakashi's side of the bed, massive head resting on Iruka's shoulder.

It was very suspicious.

"Shh…" Iruka murmured, petting the dog's head as he carefully slid away from the massive body and out of bed. The ninken appeared to understand and remained quiet as Iruka grabbed a kunai from the bedside table.

Silently, he padded from the bedroom into the kitchen. And he stopped suddenly, kunai going lax in his grip.

Kakashi was standing near the sink, wrapping an absolutely _tiny_ puppy in a red-and-green stripped blanket. The water in the sink was gurgling as it circled the drain. Pakkun and Bisuke sat on the counter, looking on with a sort of feigned interest.

Frowning, Iruka set the kunai on the kitchen table. "Kakashi?" he asked softly, trying not to startle the jounin. It was one of the most surreal scenes he'd ever stumbled into, and the last thing he wanted to do was to provoke a potentially unstable ninja. Certainly, Iruka had gotten used to the strangeness that surrounded Kakashi, but bringing home a puppy in the middle of the night was a new one.

"Oh." Kakashi turned quickly, a little startled. His face had fallen into a frown behind the mask. The small bundle of wiggling puppy was pulled closer to Kakashi's chest, protectively.

Determined, Iruka frowned and stepped forward to close the distance between them. "Kakashi?" the chuunin queried again. He reached out carefully to rub one hand up and down his lover's arm, trying to coax him into relaxing. "Where did you get the puppy?"

"Tsume-nee…" Kakashi cut himself off abruptly. "Inuzuka-san," he tried again. "Sama." Iruka didn't think Kakashi had ever stumbled over what to call someone. "They—the Inuzuka—sometimes they have more dogs than they can handle. Especially when there's that rare winter litter. And… they don't _really_ want the runts anyway…"

"Tsume-san has been unloading the Inuzuka's unwanted runts on him for years," Bisuke's voice cut in over Kakashi's soft stumbling through an explanation.

"If you can call the other runts," Pakkun snorted.

Bisuke continued as if he hadn't heard Pakkun, "To ease her guilt. The Inuzuka would have had to get rid of them, otherwise—they don't have resources to waste on dogs that might not make it…"

There was a long silence, then, as the weight of that statement settled over them. Kakashi clutched his bundle of puppy closer, as if afraid the puppy would be ripped away from him any moment. Iruka didn't know what to say, and instead just stared and kept on gently rubbing Kakashi's arm.

"His name is Kenta," Kakashi broke the silence quite suddenly. "And I'm… I'm not giving him up."

Iruka nearly laughed out loud. The somber mood had been utterly shattered by the absurdity of that statement. Never, _never_, would the chuunin have considered asking Kakashi to give up even a single dog. They were Kakashi's family, an inseparable part of the jounin. And, besides, there were already eight of them—Iruka wouldn't even notice one more.

"Who's asking you to?" Iruka asked, barely hiding the hint of amusement in his voice. Gingerly, he lifted the bundle of puppy and blankets from Kakashi's arms and drawing it into his own. "This is your dogs' home, too, Kakashi. For _all_ of them."

And then Kakashi was kissing him, mask still up. He was bent over just so, careful not to crush Kenta between the two of them. Kakashi's hands reached up to hold Iruka's face gently.


	4. All the Small Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Kakashi**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka  
**Rating:** K**  
****Summary:** All the small things help Iruka not to worry.**  
Prompt:** "Mittens" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 192

* * *

**All the Small Things**

Kakashi stared down at the kitchen table. Blinked once, then twice. There, on top of his weapons' pouch, lay a pair of blue and green mittens. The ones that flipped open into fingerless gloves that came with the standard-issue winter gear. Only, as far as Kakashi knew, he'd never bothered to pick up his own.

The mittens blinked back at Kakashi innocently. Or, they would have if mittens were capable of such things. For a brief moment, Kakashi contemplated the idea that he might finally be cracking up. Anthropomorphizing _mittens_, of all things.

Sighing in frustration with himself, Kakashi brushed the mittens away and reached for the weapons' pouch. A piece of paper fluttered to the table, having previously been stuck between the mittens.

Gently, Kakashi reached out to smooth the corners of the paper against the table. He traced the rounded characters of the all-too-familiar script.

_It's supposed to snow today._

_Don't you dare make me worry._

Smiling softly to himself, Kakashi buckled the weapons' pouch around his thigh, before sliding the note in next to his senbon. He took special care to slip on the mittens before leaving the house.


	5. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Kakashi, Iruka**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka**  
****Rating:** T**  
****Summary:** Watching his students grow up is the hardest part on Iruka.**  
Prompt:** "Cranberries" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 609**  
**

* * *

**Inevitable**

There were cranberries smashed on the wall, and bits of burnt popcorn clung to their jellied insides. The mess was dripping onto the carpet. Hanging from the ceiling fan was a strand of half-finished cranberry-and-popcorn garland. Two stainless steel bowls were overturned on floor, dented and twisted a little.

Iruka was on his hands and knees, scrubbing at a stain with unnecessary violence. Though it did little to budge the stain.

"Do I even _want_ to know what happened?" Kakashi asked, bemused. He raised his visible eyebrow as he stepped further into his home.

The wet sponge splatted against his face before Kakashi had even noticed the chuunin had turned around.

"I can't believe you taught the Chidori to a dangerously unstable _child_," Iruka raged. Kakashi noticed there were small tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

"For the record," Kakashi started calmly, wiping suds off his face, "he's not a child anymore. He's more than old enough to handle it. And, really, the situation at the time called for it…"

"_Don't_ try to justify it, you bastard." Iruka was on his feet, catching the jounin by the neck of the vest. "He tried to use it on Naruto, damnit! _Today_."

Well, that certainly explained the mess, Kakashi thought to himself. Forcing himself to stay calm, he wrapped long fingers around Iruka's hands and started to loosen the chuunin's grip. "By the looks of it, Naruto did a pretty bang up job of defending himself, too. But you're not raging against Jiraiya. So what is this really about? What happened today, Iruka?"

After a second, Iruka slumped a little, untangling his fingers from Kakashi's vest. "It's… it's nothing," he murmured. "I'm just a little wound up."

"Okay… okay…" Kakashi didn't quite believe Iruka, but he didn't want to push the issue. He gently smoothed back the hair that had fallen from Iruka's ponytail. "I'm going to have one of dogs track down the boys, make them clean up this mess. We'll take a walk or something, okay? Just you and me."

Iruka nodded, shakily, and Kakashi carefully helped him to sit on the couch. Kakashi turned and was halfway to the kitchen, mask pulled around his neck, when Iruka spoke again.

"Most ninja don't make it to twenty," Iruka said quietly, voice strained and slightly watery. When Kakashi turned, he saw his lover holding one of the bowls and mindlessly picking bits of popcorn off the floor.

In an instant, Kakashi was back across the living room, crouching in front of Iruka. Gently, he tugged the bowl away from his lover, letting his hands hover there so that he wasn't quite touching Iruka.

"My first class," the chuunin continued, not looking at Kakashi, "just turned twenty this year. And… and there were names. On the end of the year casualty list. Names from my class lists… Four of them…"

Kakashi didn't quite know what to say about that. Frowning, he let his hands wrap around Iruka's, holding tightly.

"It's just not fair," Iruka murmured. "I've trained these kids for so long. Trying to keep them from becoming just another statistic. And then some stupid bastard jounin comes around teaches them a dangerous jutsu that _no one_ should know. So they can pull this shit on each other." There was a quiver of tears in his voice, but he seemed otherwise calm.

Gingerly, Kakashi caught Iruka by the shoulders, pulling the younger man against him. "Shh." Kakashi stroked the back of Iruka's neck gently. "Why don't you get some rest, yeah? I'll handle everything around here."

Iruka nodded a little, face pressed against Kakashi's neck. "Yeah. That sounds good."


	6. These Quiet Moments

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Kakashi, Iruka**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka**  
****Rating:** K**  
****Summary:** The reason Iruka keeps Kakashi around is surprising.**  
Prompt:** "Gingerbread" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 331**  
**

* * *

**These Quiet Moments**

For the most part, the gingerbread house making had gone without a hitch. Surprising, considering the classroom had been backed with thirty-nine students, and half a dozen ill-equipped jounin and chuunin. It was a testament, Kakashi thought, to how well Iruka could really keep control in his classroom (and, by extension, Shikamaru's visiting class).

Still though, Iruka looked absolutely exhausted when his head hit the desk. The second nearly everyone was out of the room.

Kakashi stepped up to his lover, carefully reaching out. One hand rubbed Iruka's neck while the other tugged out the ponytail, letting brown hair fall free. "How are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Tired." Iruka yawned, face half buried in his arms on the desk. "And I think my head's going to explode…"

"Aw," Kakashi soothed, grinning mischievously. He leaned closer so he could press a kiss to Iruka's temple. "And here I thought that you loved teaching."

"Mmm… don't tease," Iruka mumbled, turning in his chair to face his lover. Kakashi carefully adjusted his arms to keep rubbing Iruka's neck and shoulders as the chuunin reached up to wrap arms around the jounin's waist. "That wasn't teaching, that was war," he explained into Kakashi's stomach. "And it's the sugar I hate, not the children."

"Sugar?" Kakashi laughed lightly. "Then maybe you shouldn't come up with activities that require eating leftover candy, hmm?"

Iruka half-heartedly smacked Kakashi's side, still leaning against him. "Shut up. You're a better pillow when you don't talk."

"Oh?" Kakashi grinned and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "And is that what I'm here for?"

"Yes," Iruka mumbled. He was mostly asleep, already. "And to tell what's-his-face to be careful when he comes to pick up the gingerbread houses. Tsunade wants to put them on display…"

Kakashi genuinely smiled at that, pressing his lover close to him. It was odd, to be needed like that. And for himself, not for his admirable service to and skills in defense of the village.


	7. What If

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Iruka, Kakashi**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka**  
Rating:** K**  
****Summary:** Kakashi needs for Iruka to talk to him.**  
Prompt:** "Snow" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 494**  
**

* * *

**What If**

For the most part, Konoha had very mild winters. A few flurries of snow, at worse, and a lot of rain, sometimes sleet. Nothing like the messes of storms that jammed up most of the other hidden villages. Usually, they were one of the few villages who managed stay to open through the weather (though they were extremely limited in the missions they could actually take).

It came as a small shock, then, when a somewhat heavy snow had descended on the village. And it came as a slightly bigger shock when Tsunade had officially announced that missions would be closed down from the twentieth of December until the third of January because of said snow.

Kakashi, of course, had responded in typical Kakashi fashion. He absolutely refused to get out of bed, and had then moaned and groaned when Iruka had gotten up to make breakfast. After breakfast, though, the jounin steadfastly hadn't let the chuunin move. Gently, he'd curled an arm over his lover's waist, and proceeded to use Iruka has a pillow for the rest of the day.

All in all, Iruka supposed it wasn't a bad way to spend a snow day. (Especially considering he had a shift at the missions' desk the next day, and he already knew it was going to be a disaster.) Iruka read a book, occasionally brushing his fingers through Kakashi's wild hair as his lover dozed off and on. They talked a little, too, mostly about nonsense things.

As evening started to set in, Iruka started to considering sneaking away to get dinner. Maybe ramen, something warm and easy.

Around then, Kakashi fully awoke, and curled a little tighter against Iruka's side.

"Would you have still talked to me if I hadn't been put in charge of Team Seven?" Kakashi asked quietly, purposefully looking anywhere but Iruka.

"What is this about, Kakashi?" Iruka marked his page and set the book aside. He wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Just answer the question. Please." There was a faint air of desperation in Kakashi's voice.

It was the please that did it. Frowning to himself, Iruka answered, "I _did_ talk to you before you were ever put in charge of them. We talked all the time, when you handed in missions."

"That wasn't _talk_." Kakashi shifted so he could look up at his lover. "It was… small talk. The kind of thing you forget as soon as the other person turns his back, you know? I mean, would you have _talked_ to me? Would you have made that effort to leave an impression?"

Iruka sighed slightly, rubbing Kakashi's shoulders in what he hoped was comfort. "Just tell me what this is about, Kakashi."

"It's nothing, really." Kakashi buried his face in Iruka's chest. "I was just daydreaming, I guess. And… and I don't think I could survive without you talking to me."

Gently, Iruka held Kakashi just a little tighter. "Shush. Don't worry about it, okay?"


	8. On Thin Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka  
**Rating:** K**  
****Summary:** Iruka breaks Sasuke's mask.**  
Prompt:** "Ice Skating" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 259**  
**

* * *

**On Thin Ice  
**

Sasuke was laughing, shy and timid. But still laughing. There were small tears streaming down his face, too.

He'd fallen backwards, right into Iruka's waiting arms. The Uchiha had been dangerously unsteady on the ice skates and Iruka, ever the teacher, had been right there to push him upright. Except that hadn't been quite enough, and the chuunin had to catch his former student around the waist. Sasuke had been laughing then, his pale fingers caught up in the sleeves of the teacher's sweater, holding tightly.

In those first instances, Kakashi had wondered when Iruka had gotten so good at ice skating. The weather in Konoha was rarely cold enough for the water to properly freeze over. People rarely got a chance to learn. Even Kakashi hadn't been brave enough to try when Sasuke had asked them over to learn himself.

But then, Sasuke's stoic mask had started to slip. And Kakashi had to marvel at Iruka's ability to crack anyone so quickly. Really, if it weren't for the fact that Iruka _cared_ so damn much, he'd be a great interrogator.

Only a few moments later, Iruka had apparently decided that Sasuke really couldn't stand up again just yet. Kakashi caught them just as they came crashing towards the old dock. His arms automatically came around both of them, trying to keep them from falling.

They all tumbled down on to the frosted over wood, anyway. Sasuke was squished somewhere between Iruka and Kakashi, face hidden against Iruka's shoulder. Iruka caught Kakashi's eye over top the Uchiha's head, smiling.


	9. At Midnight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Iruka, Kakashi**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka**  
Summary:** Kakashi needs to do the "right thing."**  
Rating:** K+**  
Prompt:** "Warmth" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 398**  
**

* * *

**At Midnight**

The incoming blizzard had forced Tsunade to shut down virtually all missions. Naturally, exceptions were made in the most of extreme cases. And, unfortunately, everyone thought that their missions were absolutely necessary and had to be completed right then.

It was nearly midnight when Iruka managed to bring his third shift in a row to a close. He spent the last few hours trying to explain the weather and the voucher system to a visiting dignitary. Until he couldn't even think properly anymore.

All he wanted was to be home with Kakashi. Kakashi, at least, could be counted on to be quiet and solid.

And there. Kakashi was there, standing just inside the doorway and holding a mug of hot apple cider. One twist of lemon, two twists of orange, and a cinnamon stick. The way Kakashi's sensei used to make it.

Iruka stepped into the house and removed his outdoor gear. Smiling slightly, he accepted the offered mug of hot cider. His half-frozen fingers soaked in the heat from the mug. And he breathed in the steam coming off the hot liquid, letting it warm his face and lungs.

Gently, Kakashi's thin arm wound its way around Iruka's shoulders and pulled him against Kakashi's strong shoulder. Iruka sagged gratefully against the support, eyes sliding closed.

"Finish your cider," Kakashi murmured, pressing his lips against the chuunin's temple. "It'll warm you up. And then you can sleep all day tomorrow. I'll even make you breakfast."

"Mmm. That sounds good," Iruka mumbled, pressing his face against the jounin's neck. "But I can't. Got another shift in six hours."

"Ah, that would be where you're just wrong." Without warning, Kakashi bent and scooped Iruka up into his arms. "I'll take over your shift. Take care of you like I'm supposed to."

"You don't have to." But Iruka pressed as close as he could, anyway, clutching at his mug. And the bed did sound exceedingly warm and comfortable. Plus Kakashi would be much more effective at telling people to just shut up and go away.

"Of course, I do." They were already in the bedroom, before Iruka was even really aware what was going on. Kakashi lay Iruka on the bed and set the mug somewhere off to the side. "Just get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

Iruka was already nodding off as Kakashi started tucking him into bed.


	10. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Iruka, Kakashi, Ino**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka  
**Rating:** K**  
****Summary:** Kakashi has issues with public displays of affection.**  
Prompt:** Christmas Fest "Mistletoe"**  
Word Count:** 217**  
**

* * *

**Kiss Me**

Iruka stood rather awkwardly, blocking the doorway to Yamanaka Flowers. Kakashi stood in front of him, a vice-like grip on Iruka's arms effectively trapping the chuunin where he was. The jounin kept alternating between staring anxiously as the piece of mistletoe above them and glaring at Ino who had stopped work just to watch them.

"We don't have to," Iruka offered. He wiggled his arms a little in an attempt to loosen his lover's grip. "It's just a stupid tradition."

"No, no," Kakashi tightened his grip on Iruka's arms. "Really, I want to… I just wish she'd _look_ _away_."

"It's not you," Iruka was half-babbling. "She just has an unhealthy obsession with poisonous plants in general. And seeing how far she can push people with them, without actually poisoning anyone."

Kakashi arched his visible eyebrow.

"I swear. It's in her file and everything." Iruka grinned. "Cross my heart. She doesn't even care about the kiss."

"Still… it's strange…" Kakashi's brow crinkled a little as he frowned underneath the mask.

"Tell you what. I'll take a rain check. And we can have that kiss when we get back home." Iruka managed to get free from Kakashi's grip, reaching for the door.

And then fingers slid around his wrist, gripping tightly. Kakashi spun Iruka around and kissed him solidly.


	11. Out of the Norm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Iruka**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka  
**Rating:** K**  
****Summary:** Kakashi never forgets the dead.**  
Prompt:** "Ribbon" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 187**  
**

* * *

**Out of the Norm**

The pale gold ribbon caught Iruka's eye. It shimmered just enough to stand out on the field of white, separating the bouquet of lilies from the snow.

It really shouldn't have been that strange. Dozens of people left flowers at the Hero's Stone every day, remembering parents, siblings, lovers, partners, friends, even strangers. This time of years was especially bad, when everyone was gathering with friends and family, grateful for the ones they still had.

This bouquet of lilies, though, was absolutely massive. Easily a hundred flowers, if not more. It looked like it was its own little snow drift. Far larger than anything Iruka had ever seen at the Hero's Stone.

Frowning, Iruka crouched down and looked for a card out of morbid curiosity. After a bit of searching, he found a little card stuck in the middle.

There was no name. Just an _I'm sorry_ scrawled across in all too familiar handwriting.

"Kakashi…" Iruka breathed, fingering the card. Had the jounin really lost so many people? Or did his heart just ache for those that had been lost in the shuffle as life marched on?


	12. Small Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Naruto_ universe.

**Characters:** Kakashi, Iruka**  
Relationships:** Kakashi x Iruka**  
Rating:** K**  
****Summary:** Iruka keeps small pieces of everyone's lives.**  
Prompt:** "Decorations" for Christmas Fest**  
Word Count:** 272**  
**

* * *

**Small Surprises**

There hadn't been anything particularly unique about the box. It was just an old, cardboard box marked _Christmas_ and stored with all the other boxes of ornaments.

The first ornament Kakashi pulled out of the box was a small jar. Frosted blue with pieces of glitter sprinkled on the side. _My Wish Jar_ was painted on the side in shaky silver scrawl; and, around the bottom, _Sasuke, age seven_. Inside, it was filled with slips of paper and glitter. It had been corked and sealed with wax and the Uchiha fan.

Last Christmas before the massacre, Kakashi thought grimly, holding the ornament up by its satin ribbon loop.

"I forgot about that one," Iruka said quietly. He looked up from where he was smoothing out Kenta's newly bought stocking . "The kids make ornaments during the last week of class." Iruka seemed to be half talking to himself. "Sometimes they end up with me. Sasuke thought… he thought his father wouldn't approve…"

Abruptly, Iruka stood. "I'm going to go make some hot chocolate." He mechanically headed for the kitchen.

Kakashi turned back to the ornament. It was odd, to think that this was a little piece of Iruka's past, of Sasuke's. That, maybe, there would be other bits inside of the box. Of Naruto's past, probably, maybe some things of Sakura's. Everyone else, too, people Kakashi didn't even know.

It seemed strangely personal. Like Kakashi had moved into someone else's life, a life that was already in progress. And he was just a bystander. He wanted to go back, back to the beginning, though, and protect them from what he already knew.


End file.
